


弥赛亚同人－Tensalyut：Sexuality Experiment

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Experiment, M/M, Sex, drug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 抵达北方的Dr.Ten，如今为了实验，对Salyut下手了。发现自己被下药的Salyut会如何呢？其实他根本不怕！





	1. 实验方法

Salyut意识到自己被下药也是在几分钟后，他甚至贴着椅子背坐起腰，如梦初醒的发现刚才似乎差点睡过去。  
腿间裤子下绷紧的难耐弄的他把鼻腔间哽住的呼吸挤出来，随后小腹中周旋的热和空虚就像是一群惹人烦的疯子，吵杂的在他体内喧嚣着，直达大脑。  
接着那股潮水般的欲望又拉扯着他每根神经往下拽去，把他几乎热到融化的内部烫过空虚的后方。只是坐在椅子上动了一下，他就被粘贴在腿和裤子间的液体给弄的有点不爽的皱起眉。  
于是他仰头甩开右侧额前过长的刘海，却因汗水渗出而粘在眼角几根。  
足够烦躁的。  
他抬手用指尖剥离头发时，边将那侧头发撩去一旁，边压制不满的瞪去对面的人。

研究室并没那么灯火通明，反而除了远处的操作台亮着，这边只有机械指示灯和电脑屏幕的光。那盏台灯不起很大作用，因为被下方一大摞文件给遮去了光线。  
可即使这样，Salyut也足够能看清眼前的科学家。  
曾经的Doctor Ten如今到了这边，也依旧日常离不开那身白大褂。不管他里面那件北方制服如何匹配那张俊俏的脸，他都不在乎，反而强烈的用一身白彰显自己仅仅作为研究者的好奇心。

“你到底想干什么？”Salyut挑起没被刘海遮住的那侧眉毛，抓着身下转椅的扶手让自己先把话好好问出来。  
“观察。”对面的人很冷静，根本就是只是在做一份观察报告。  
Ten一直都是那副旁观者的角度，不论处于状况中心，还是在边缘，而或者后方。他都像品味那些细节，慢慢挖掘自己好奇的答案般，除此以外都不会有兴奋的感情波动。  
就像是现在，他很清楚自己对Salyut干了什么。可他就是和Salyut一起坐在桌边，隔着半个人的距离，转椅面对面。抱着胳膊，悠哉的窝在自己专属的位置，观察着对面的一举一动。

“想不到你对我还有兴趣，别扫我的兴。”  
没有被捆住，Salyut也没被折腾到忍不住。他反而支起只手杵在扶手上，歪头抚住额头。上面的汗珠一抹就一手，他懊恼的乍声舌。  
他不过就是来看看自己为下个任务要求对方修复的武器，以及因为上次作业后劳累引起的贫血症状再检查。然后就理所当然的喝了一杯表面叫“葡萄糖水”，实则里面加了无色无味不知道对方开发的什么东西。  
等着检查数据出来时，他随手拉过一把椅子来坐。谁知这是不是腰的作用，他竟然少见的有点乏困。可刚开始走神，就被身体内窜上来的火辣渴求感给打了起来。  
果然对面的人没继续整理给他看的数据，也没搞研究，而就这样坐在那里看着他。Salyut很清楚身体怎么了，自然也很快的就知道谁下的手。

“虽然药劲很大，不过瑕疵就是药效之前会有严重嗜睡状况吗？不必要的副作用提前出现，并不完美。”  
Ten总结的汇报Salyut一点也不想听。  
体内黏糊糊的，像是变成蜡像。而皮肤则如同暴晒在阳光下，热得发烫。Salyut脸颊绯红，汗水都被蒸发，薰的他眼眶底发酸发涩。  
总觉得什么要从眼睛里跑出来？他紧紧闭下眼，就像挤开困意的疲倦者。然而低哑急促的呼吸可让他看起来蓄足了劲。

“我对你的确有点兴趣，但我现在的兴趣另有他处。”Ten放下翘着的腿，把双臂交叉半搭半挂放在腹前，直起上身似有似无的缩短了点对话距离。“不过经过训练的你，这样的药效和身体感觉还是能应付过来的吧？”  
触动了某根神经，Salyut提起唇角冷笑了下。  
紧接着他完全不是想被下药挑起性欲的受害者，反而双脚用力稳稳踏在地上，一把推开身后的椅子。踩着轱辘远去滑动的噪音，他拔出自己的刀刃跨到Ten身前。  
一把抓住Ten移动的右手，刀刃也秒秒架上那人脖子。只不过同时他也注意到另个硬物顶在肺部位置，对方的左手不知何时掏出来的枪口已经准备扣下扳机。  
这人也不是个省事的料，Salyut很清楚。  
好笑的是，他耕看不出来对方脸上挂着想要戏弄他或者陷害他的意愿。反而一本正经，诉说刚才做的一系列计划都是理所当然。

Salyut牙咬得发痒。“啊，我当然没问题。我现在也可以把你打趴下，一块一块把他肢解，然后泡浸福尔马林里。”  
“精力可嘉，”Ten话说的很直白，枪口擦过Salyut身上层层缝制的布料，最后用顶端调来了下方垂下的长衣摆。却还没碰到间谍候补生已经顶起的凸起，便被对方腾出来的手一把按住。  
看来不解释不行。他也不是为了被杀死，或者把对象弄死才做的实验。  
所以科学家收回手，不动声色的把枪放在了桌子上。“人的好奇心是很旺盛的，而科学家更是如此。我们研究过很多药物，有的为了发挥更大的药效让人突破界限，有的则称为瓦解最后防线的刑具。耐药性的训练造成的成果你也不是没见过。不过我想过如果使用春药这种操纵生物本能欲望的东西去作为瓦解理智的工具，那么到底一个人对于渴求和性欲抵抗力会有多少。”  
“我可不是你刑问的对象，”Salyut没收回刀刃，自然也被对方冷静投来的目光弄的想发笑。  
他的裤子下全是湿的，神经不听话的在皮肤下跳动，让腰在衣服这当下隐约的一次次痉挛。不过他不会轻易露出难堪的样子，手也很稳，理智也很条例，甚至真的顺着对方的话去思考过那些观点。

Ten因为对方的逼近，反而轻松的往后继续靠回椅子里。他用已经没有防身武器的手轻轻拨开对方的手，让刀刃离开脖子。  
当然Salyut不会放开他，刀刃依旧构成威胁。  
“我不懂这种事衍生出来的感情，但我懂得快感。到底在欲望被促进起来后，会在理智上表现出怎么样的不同，说出怎么样自己曾经不会说的话，我很好奇。”  
为何眼底反而露出光？  
Salyut看着对方的眼睛，嘴唇动了动，却没开口冒出任何词。  
“不主动变成主动，或者即使不主动也会在被满足后做出不同的行为，这一系列的变化都会在理智和本性上得到拷问。所以我很想让你告诉我，这次实验中你是不是会失去理智，做出我没见过的姿态。而且到底在这种事里我该怎么做，是否也会让我做出来我不会做的事情，你是不是也会掌控我。”

Salyut听他讲完，顿了几秒同那双眼对视。或许是药效的关系，身体未能得到满足的嘶喊在他脑中尖叫。即使有这个距离，他也似乎能感觉到从Ten身上传来的体温，一次次如热浪似让他喘息痛苦。衣服更像是烧着似的，粘在身上，触感恶心。  
“你废话真多，”藏起内心萌生的那点他不喜欢的想法，吐出来这么一句，尾音倒是没打颤。  
然后他很响的把刀拍在了对方的工作台上，转身走开几步把刚才被他推开的椅子拽了回来。  
只见长相漂亮傲气的间谍此时撩开长款衣摆坐回椅子上，松垮分开的腿大大分开，白色裤子末端顶起的小包刺眼的对着罪魁祸首。  
“这种事也不知道吗？你说懂得快感，却不知道这种事会让身体做出什么反应，开什么玩笑？”Salyut冷嘲热讽，甚至歪头撑在手上，用小拇指拨了下被刺激泛去朱红的唇角，右侧眼角送来的目光穿过垂下的刘海，“竟然还要做实验？”

这像是个信号，Ten似乎达成了目的，但也不是对对方的讽刺的话无动于衷。  
他站起身，抬手抖了下白大褂衣摆，却很快转身脱掉丢在了空出的座位上。  
“你说你不知道你会做出来什么来？那我会让你后悔的，”Salyut反而变的不慌不忙，坐姿不正的软在椅子上，用余光瞥向前方站着的人。“药效这种东西在这种时里，并不是受害的那方才是无措的，而是要看过程里怎么做。”  
这话挑起了科学家的兴趣，Ten没称为被对方调戏失智的狂者，反而像被开导后燃起更高兴趣的学者。他一只手抓住Salyut的椅背，让椅子转了半圈靠在桌台边不再乱滑，然后用另只手捏住了对方的腿间。  
“额——嗯…”Salyut被他弄的有点痛，不禁一瞬间眯起眼皱起眉头哼了声。  
只是他这次没发火把对方推开，反而把后面尾音故意拖长，带有挑衅似的盯过去，鼻音抖出几分色气。微微收起一点的腿，轻轻从两边把对方的手夹在中间。  
“告诉我，”Ten用即像命令又像是告知似的口吻淡淡的吐露要求。  
“那你就乖乖的让我教你。”Salyut捉住对方在下方的手，却没打开，反而让对方的掌心贴在自己早已被囚困依旧的硬物上。接着他另只手反而在发泄刚才还没撤干净的怒火，狠狠扣住Ten的脑后，如同顶撞似的起身，张口含咬住了对面那张让他不爽的嘴。

Ten毫不忌讳的回应过去，力度大到让彼此两人的吮吸更像是啃噬猎物的野兽。  
鼻腔滚烫，灼烧湿润的唇部上方，把他们的皮肤蒸发掉。  
从亲吻Salyut就知道对方不是一个毫无经验的初学者，甚至他不想承认彼此不自觉的配合，接吻激烈却顺利。  
他们身高差不多，相互贴在一起，几乎吻合般的在胸口前留下若隐若现的一条小小缝隙。只要舌尖舔舐的声音顺着他们摆动头部互换角度覆盖吻迹的动作，身体就快要吸到一块去。

腿上剩下的那只刀被Salyut垂下的手指勾出来，边继续嘴上的动作，边随着挤走满满提起。  
谁都没有逃离或躲避。Ten知道他的动作，却不惊慌。  
Salyut也不是想怎么样，只见他用食指垫着刀炳挂在手头，如同提着一只鞋似的分开彼此嘴巴。然后下嘴唇向右侧瞥出，往上吹了口气，自然撩开那侧往前挡住视线的刘海。  
瞳仁在室内的光线下被映入的Ten所占据成黑色，却依旧明亮。  
“脱衣服。怎么？让我帮你割开吗？”  
Ten嘴角化出一条弧度。总是看透一切的目光下，第一次Salyut觉得里面的内容距离他如此近。


	2. 实验步骤

就像蛇身同鹰翼的纠缠，骨骼线条在湿润泛泽的肌肤下游走。交缠在指尖的任何事物都被擒住却又被丢弃，不论是发丝，还是衣物，而或者肌肉，甚至彼此的手指。  
撕咬和刺啄。亲吻如同顶替了讽刺的话语，喘息搅乱掉所有发音，点过他们眉间任何一处皱起抽动的细节。  
相比做爱，更像是在战斗。不是挣扎，而是相互制服。那份快感被从神经末端抽出，化成鞭子鞭打互搏的肉体，增添在高傲抓痕涂满的脊背，遍布交融的两者身上。

他们的上衣被脱下丢在桌子上，覆盖住了刚才Ten还在打字的键盘，以及他们丢在桌上的刀枪。那张Salyut检查的报告被衣服拍下掀起的风吹去地上，两个人都发现却都没管，任由纸片可怜的飘去桌下。  
褪去衣服的Salyut此时就展露出他平日训练和战斗磨出来的肌肉，不夸张，却很紧实。线条漂亮，把每个部位都有规格的勾勒出来。  
与他相比，大部分时间都呆在实验室里的Ten就显得有点纤细。不过他身材高挑，体格匀称，并不会弱不经风，反而显得干练。骨骼分明的手指一路往上，血管和指骨都在皮肤下清晰性感，筋也在胳膊上时而出现。  
深处这种地方，Ten还是能打几下的，毕竟他需要保身。不管是枪术还是肉搏都懂，医疗自救也不在话下。  
他反应速度不逊色，肌肉也在没有多余脂肪的身体里没被浪费，而高强度的脑力作业也让他在持久性和忍耐力上格外强。

“你准备了什么？”脱下裤子最后一层的Salyut这样询问，抬脚勾住落在脚踝上的短裤，踢到一旁散在地上的裤子堆里。  
“准备什么？你不是应该告诉我吗？”Ten慢条斯理的解开裤子。很明显他知道要准备什么，也知道Salyut问什么，却还是故意反问过去。  
这个问题其实不重要，因为Salyut已经看出来对方什么都没准备。没有安全套，也没有润滑剂，他不禁有些懊恼的舔了下嘴唇，把到嘴边的脏话憋了回去。  
“算了，也没指望你这个恶趣味的人准备什么。或者说你这样恶趣味，竟然没准备也是让人大失所望。”  
科学家听后不以为然，反而仍是那副旁观者似的审视目光。两个人赤脚踏过实验室的地面，脚底发出肉体的拍打。而后Salyut撩过刘海，侧身扬高下巴，让对方把他领到可以做爱的地方。  
Ten也相当顺从，毕竟这是必要之事。只不过一间到休息室，Salyut就抓住他的肩膀将他推上床。  
赤裸的身体一丝不挂，毫无保留的彼此展示。

Salyut跨坐到他胯前，把双腿间已经分泌满的穴液涂抹在他的肚子上。  
“相当多啊，”Ten没有表现出第一次同对方接触可能会有的回避，反而正常在腹部压迫下平稳的呼吸。  
起伏的小腹轻轻顶在对方双腿间，感受黏液潮湿的于彼此接触面间来回拉出粘稠的丝。  
“呵…”Salyut边呼出悠长的喘动，边嗤笑了声。  
他把手往前撑在对方因不太见光而略显苍白的胸口，随即支起自己的腰，收紧腰往前推动臀部。他满满的把药物刺激下收缩不断的小穴蹭过对方腹部，让淌出来的水结结实实从股后涂抹出一道痕迹。  
他再度落回对方腰上，才不全后面的话，“这都不是托你的福？”

到底最后还是Salyut自己来的，虽然他开始让Ten来帮他开拓后方，然而没有润滑剂实在不是一个好方法。  
唯一的好处就是，药物让身体已经为了迎接进入做足准备，后方的小口早已打开。Salyut自己含舔过手指，用津液一点点帮自己打开后面。  
他整个人撑在Ten上面，让伴随后方变化而起伏的表情一点一点跟着喉下蔓延的低吟印在对方眼中。  
这姿势让他有些累，要不是训练已经让他的腰肌格外柔软，他也不会维持压低腰部翘起臀的姿势，让腿持久分开支撑发软的身体，长时间进行手指的抽插。  
而和他相比，Ten就轻松的躺在他身下。如同看戏的人，没有无聊也没有催促，安安静静的把目光笔直投在Salyut细汗浸湿的脸颊，任由炙热的吐息一浪接一浪打在他脸上。

“痛吗？”  
“…还好吧。”  
面对下面人几乎无感情的询问，Salyut无意间蹙起眉现在是真的皱起来。  
“身体有不适吗？”  
“除了药的感觉，并没有，”操着震过舌面的沙哑，Salyut扯出答案，抱着敷衍的心情却实话实说。  
“很舒服吗？”  
“我可是很累的。”  
“还有嗜睡感吗——”  
“喂，”Salyut终于感到不耐烦，抽出手用湿答答的手指一把捏住对方的下巴，“问够了吗？你这是出于什么目的询问的。”  
这次难得见Ten有些嫌弃，抬手把指头剥开，却表情并无巨大变化的抹了下沾到的液体。看来他似乎不喜欢脸被弄脏。  
可是他没躲开，而是眨了眨眼睛，在枕头上歪了下头，“当然是询问药物实验的感受，收集数据。”  
“这可不是做爱时该说的话，”Salyut一字一句纠正对方。可他也清楚对方嘴里吐不出来情话，更何况被这个人拉着说情况，想想就无法接受。想到这里他放弃似的发笑，“让你说骚话也是不可能的吧——”  
“这可不一定。”谁知身下的人突然冒出一句，吸引过去Salyut的目光。

下一刻，Ten的双手就伸向他的脸，他本能要做出防备，不过心底的理智告诉他此时处于什么情况，所以到底没有避开。  
平日像是一个观察者的科学家，却像是对待那些实验材料似的小心碰触他。  
一只手拨开身上人的刘海别去耳后，虽然依旧没能别住的落回几绺，他却没在意。  
另只手往后扣住对方脑后，将间谍候补生满满拉向自己。  
过于出乎意料，Salyut倒是想知道对方要干什么，就顺着压下身体。  
“一会自己动。”Ten在他耳边低语，“这次看你前面能吐多少水。”  
“你真是话太多了！”Salyut眼角抽了下，牙边摩了摩嘴唇，抬起身瞪了这人。  
可不得不说，他刚才内心的确产生了点什么波动。像是这方案根本不被讨厌，而是被对方戳破了真相。  
最后上方的男性甩了句“你闭上嘴做比什么都强”，就狠狠吻上了下方的男人。

可惜很快Salyut就发现了麻烦。  
虽然的确像是他之前说那样拿到了主动权，然而在他用吻技挑逗出对方的回应时，对方都不给予过多反应。  
的确每下舌齿指尖的摩擦都把Ten的动作引导过来。可他知道眼前这个人才不是什么都不会，只是什么都不做。  
他说过要去引导教对方，所以Ten只是呆在那里，看着他要如何教。  
不过当他把有些粗暴泄愤的啃咬和亲吻往下，弓其身体往下移动位置，咬伤那个过于发白的锁骨和胸口，他总算听到这个男人呼吸节奏有了变化。  
然而还没得意，对方的手就从两侧勾住他跪在身侧的膝窝，往前拉了把。Ten的力气比Salyut想的要大，那一下在赤裸的腿上显得有些发痛。  
实则他身上不少疤痕，刀痕和打孔形成了图绘，却被对方的手指擦过后有些刺痒。他相信这是药的关系，任何接触以及记忆都会变成道具。

“干嘛？”他稳住姿势，却没想到对方修长有型的手指已经摸入他后方。轻易从湿润扩张好的小口进入穴道，指尖在已经柔软湿热的前端按摩。  
“额——…”Salyut粗手不及一个激灵，扬起上半身挺起胸，强迫自己接受突然进入的异物。  
但他是不可能排斥退缩的，甚至相比自己进入，此时突然另有其人填满饥渴的后方，细胞都开始哭泣似的尖叫。  
对方不会顺着想法攀走的手指在他体内不按节奏的抽动几下，按压在肉壁上，轻轻刮过甬道，往内部挤入更深，直到从这个角度没法在伸入更多为止。  
Salyut往后托住臀部，让股间顺着对方进入的方向展开，彻底变成迎接的模式。等到对方抵达一定深度停止后，他才把下意识屏住的呼吸吐出，然后低头对上目光。  
Ten的确有了变化。不再是最开始那种旁若无人冰冷的姿态，虽然不容易独处，却因为燃起的兴趣而眼底掠过光。张开的薄唇也随着手指动作发出有一定节奏的吸气声，表情也浮现出些许埋藏的兴奋。  
“这才像样，”Salyut总算也笑起来，满意不少。

随后他双手撑住对方两侧的床，抬起腰开始从腰肌满满挺动，圆润的运动这臀部。  
仅仅只是对方插入的手指，他就做出了抽动后方的动作。  
幅度并大，距离不多，也不猛烈。缓慢得如同即要放慢动作，在对方手指配合跟随下满满在那对方漂亮的指骨上运作着。  
时而伴随呼吸，Salyut吸起小腹缩紧后方，把对方差点要从穴口脱出的指头咬住，一并顺身体往前。接着再被突然往后的动作自动顶回体内。

对于他来说，这手指自然不可能满足。  
得不到最大满足的身体几乎要把他溶解，可他却有失足的忍耐力。毕竟他的目的不是在这里浪费时间，而是让身下这个怪人对他产生性欲的反应。  
这个计划很成功，因为这个研究者真的对他有了反应。或许让他对进入后的运动产生了极大的欲望，那软下的阴茎也硬了起来。  
Ten扬起的嘴角轻轻吐了声笑意，随后他拔出手指，搂住Salyut的腰。  
两个人都坐起来，Ten立马将对方扯到怀中。这次他终于不再是继续观察下去。因为已经足够。  
所以他化成蛇一样缠住这只傲美的猎鹰，将对方吞入口中，锁住了嘴巴。  
猎鹰收起爪子和翅膀，任由这条冰冷的蛇缠住自己。他放松自己坐在对方腿上，总算能放松支撑许久发酸的膝盖。

手指向下握住Ten的分身，Salyut将其同自己的贴在一起套弄。  
第一次他听到Ten发出了实实在在享受的声音，虽然不高，可两人的距离足够被听得一清二楚。  
Ten也知道Salyut在为这事开心，并不会有难堪。他接纳下方感觉的攀升，掐住对方的腋下，拇指往前蹂躏上那两颗朱粒。  
乳头被对方挑逗，痒痛的刺激从发硬的凸起下钻入加速的心跳，一路爬上肩膀。一边撞击大脑，一边流窜过脊椎，让浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都冒出来。

直到他们的肉棒都已经蓄势待发，Salyut才松手。  
而此时Ten亲吻的吮吸已经不拘泥在他的嘴和脸颊，爬上脖子和肩膀。  
“等等，”察觉到Ten的最顺紧紧吮吸他的脖子，Salyut忽然想到什么的，硬生生抓着对方的肩把他们分开。“不要吻脖子，任务时不想被看到。”  
Ten没说什么，就是盯着看了会。随后耸了下肩，低头咬上锁骨，不再继续纠缠Salyut刚才脖子处完美刻露的颈筋，只是留下了湿润的吻迹。

最终忍不下去空虚的Salyut终于不让对方慢慢来。他把研究者按回床上，用眼神告诉对方正式开始。  
他抬起屁股对准对方的分身，用手再次把后方的褶皱间的小孔打开几分，便对准做下去。  
到底尺寸和硬度都同手指很大区别，前端没入时就已经发紧，年轻的间谍候补生不得不维持动作停下适应了会。  
他整个身体展开，迎面舒展在Ten眼前，迎接空气的洗礼。好似要抖落刺激带来的酥软感，同时也想甩掉内部要被撑开的不安，他维持着半被插入的姿势，仰起头活动下脖子和肩膀。  
等做好准备后，他才再度忙碌在了下体的结合上。  
Ten没有出手，就这样看着他，一丝不漏的感受着被满满送入内部的压迫和包裹充盈感。他基本表情无变化，就是鼻音有些加重。

Ten的阴茎进入一半多后，总算顶入到未能被好好开拓的内部。严丝合缝的紧密把他们彼此挤压在一起，如同镶嵌进了肉中。  
他们都明白现在无法强行进入，只好停下来让彼此适应内部的尺寸。  
Salyut看得出来Ten被他内部夹得有些不适，毕竟脸色有了动摇。他虽然也有些痛，却在药物的效果下感到那种变化如同快感的催化剂，次次在内部翻滚，即将把大脑内的矜持都击垮。

干脆帮助自己去是适应，同时也是小小的报复。  
于是他双手往后，拿掌心满满捏住自己两侧的臀瓣，随后如同按摩似的由外而内的按揉，把那部分的肌肉彼此靠近摩擦。  
这也让股间收紧，次次积压内部含着的硬物，坐着人工推挤的按摩。  
“额…啊…——！”仰起头闭上眼，Salyut在自己的动作下，感受着内部的存在正越发清晰，烙印在他的肠道上。  
与此同时Ten也被过度挤压，包裹的剧烈感被按摩的肌肉摩擦，发出胀痛还有燃烧的快感。  
他第一次挺起胸口，头往后压紧枕头，眯起眼张口低吟了声，“嗯…！”  
一边按摩，Salyut一边慢慢动起来。上下运作起，却因为快感填补了身体的挣扎，而让他短时间内就增加了不少速度。  
“喂…你也动起来。”他喘着粗气催促，无法继续一个人忙活。

这句话为他们拉开了帷幕。  
Ten抓住他的胯，顶动起来。甚至因为这样的配合，让肉棒强行挤入更深。  
他们同时发出呜咽般短促的叫声，却都不示弱。掐住节奏，Salyut继续摆动腰肢，配合对方，帮对方逐渐顶开内部的深度。  
等到好不容易要完全进入，Ten却忽然停止动作。Salyut一下被不被满足的渴望吞没，汗湿的眼角粘着几根发丝，有些发烫发红的看过去。  
却没料到Ten又一次坐起身，一把扣住的腰，将他压上分身。  
腿瞬间失力，Salyut坐了上去。  
最后那截距离骤然消失，巨大的硬物闯入最深处，几乎要把他戳穿。疼痛和填满的满足化成冰火一起刺入他的脊骨，令Salyut差点眼前泛白。  
与Ten低头咬住牙发出的呻吟不同，他真的耐不住仰头大叫出来。  
太阳穴在跳动，他下意识抓住Ten，无意间给对方皮肤还是那个划破出两道红痕。  
接着他吞下对方的肉棒，绷住胸口的躁动让自己适应小腹下的冲击。等了几秒才吐出来第一口气，随后如同发泄似的大声用俄语骂了句脏话。

可他们无法继续冲对方说点什么，讽刺也都被碾碎。  
紧随其后便是肉体的碰撞，还有用身体发出的对抗以及挑衅。  
Ten把身上的人装入臂弯，却一点也不温柔的拉扯回床上。随即翻身强硬的接着姿势让Salyut到了身下，分开双腿把已经红肿的后方暴露在眼底。  
这下体内都被搅了，Salyut叫声带满破掉的尾音，零散的夹杂入呻吟，却被Ten彻底无视。  
眼睛因为锁眉而闭得过紧，睁开时都视线模糊。几口气喘下来，Salyut细细碎碎夹杂着几句听不清的母语。像是责备，又或者纯属发泄，可都无所谓。  
随即是肉体的拍打。他们彼此都动起腰，看似默契，却又像是争夺。两个人都悄无声息的挑战对方的能力，试图拉过引导权。  
不过谁都没放弃，也没有人先败下阵。就连亲吻和抚摸，力度同身体的反应都相辅相成。像是只有这样才能让他们继续，而他们继续下去又会不断重复这种强烈的结合。

高潮时，他们体内的热度差不多相似爆发的岩浆。几乎冲入头脑的温度在和原本的理智发生冲突时，更加剧烈的震动诞生，使得Salyut的呻吟无法继续压制的抬高。  
来不及警告Ten出去，而对方看起来也不相识打算出去。他反而被Ten压制在身下，狠狠钳住双手，强迫接受灌入体内的那股湿温。  
Ten完全泄干净后才停止用力顶入，好似不愿意浪费任何一滴，完全锁在Salyut体内。  
两个人腹部溅满凌乱的白灼。Salyut逐渐松下肌肉让自己软在那里，可又没放松神经，眯起的眼睛死死盯着身上的男人。

“药效还在。”和大肆起伏的呼吸不同，Ten说出来时反而还挺平稳，就是音量很重。  
Salyut知道他是对的，因为身体又一次来了反应。他的分身完全没有软掉，而是立刻抬头。同时Ten再次低头亲吻他，同时分身在体内有意思有了发硬迹象。  
真不知道这个研究者性欲怎么突然来得如此快，八成是看到了研究的药物引起的一切，才有了兴奋感。  
想到这里Salyut就有点不爽，却也不想分开，只能让这个罪魁祸首上阵。  
他抬脚勾住对方的腰，把他们的深度又一次调整到最里面的位置。压低的距离帮他们再度近距离面对面。  
Salyut顺了下额头，把生理刺激湿润的眼睛眨了眨，恶意的看去，“下面才是你死我活。”  
第二场便紧随其后到来，他们发出的男性麝香就像是糜烂的花，在实验室的休息室中绽放。


	3. 实验总结

Salyut是不知道为何没有人来实验室，不过目前这里这间是Ten独自的实验室，被挖角过来的科学家待遇相当不错。  
不过从另一方面想，Ten肯定也是算好这段时间没有任何安排，因此才会对Salyut做了这件事。  
Salyut突然打算查看委托的武器，以及顺道检查身体算是预料外，可借用这点，Ten把他当作药物试验对象也算是临时决定。除此以外一切都在Ten脑子里策划得好好的。

实验室最里面的休息室，床铺不是什么昂贵的家具。很简单的机构，之前住在这里的研究人员也是使用过。  
此刻床被上面翻云覆雨的两个人震得可怜，宛如随时都会塌掉。  
Salyut本来并不多叫的，可现在屋内几乎被他嗓音浪高起伏的呻吟给填充得满满当当。  
呼吸里掺杂着零碎的单词，有点像俄语，有点像日语，拼不出完整的词汇。  
任何声音被他含在口中，半被自尊心使劲往喉咙里拽，半被控制不了情欲给挣脱枷锁，叫得淫荡。  
残缺的词语被他湿润的舌头舔过，朦胧沙哑后布满撩人的气味。

他们换了几个基本体位，不过Salyut并不答应让对方使用后入位置，即便那个会更轻松。他才不会示弱，而且也不喜欢在看不到的地方被对方操控。  
因此当Ten答案抓着他的腿把他翻过身时，情欲沉淀满大脑的Salyut本能的警觉起来。他厌恶的给对方擅自决定的事情反抗，甩开腿上的手，抬脚蹬了对方的胳膊。  
“从看不到的位置让我屈服，你做梦！”他咬着牙喷出重音。  
Ten那一刻往后侧去，胳膊没让对方的脚硬生生踢到。反而手抓住了对方的脚踝，面对间谍候补生不知愤恨还是怨念的脸色，他肆无忌惮的继续抓着不松手。  
接着Ten将对方的腿往自己这边拉了拉，附身把刚才动作有些脱出的分身再度挺入对方体内。  
“唔…”  
Ten已经能准确地找到Salyut喜欢的那个点。敏感的部分被好好擦过，Salyut在火辣的燃烧下舒适的哼了声，放下抱怨，仰头躺回床上。  
Ten默许了对方的要求，没有把身下的人翻过来。Salyut也察觉到，所以也没继续抱怨和生气，放松了腿上的肌肉。Ten意识到这点才松手，转而继续在对方体内肆虐的侵犯，让漂亮危险的间谍在身下喘出动听的音节，脚趾于身后蜷缩抓过粘湿的被单，手指也不听话的捏住他的肌肉，使彼此的身影霸道的交织到一起。

在持久强力的药效下，Salyut的神经被一次次不断拉扯到极度的兴奋和渴望中，这也使得他的确精疲力竭。头皮下发麻，太阳穴有着膨胀的感觉。像是空气都被困于其中，而他的叫声回荡在头骨内，不停震动那些空气。  
结实紧致的腹肌，伴随几乎颤抖的呼吸而不算规则的起伏。锻炼出来的肌肉在这些波动下或深或浅的刻画纹路，让他棱角分明的肤质线条得到充分描绘，汗水的色泽更是打上高光，把阳光晒出的肤色增添湿润的水泽，伤疤条条清晰性感。

他已经射了五次，几乎快射不出来。  
已经分不出来药效还是不是使劲起着作用，操纵大部分的情欲。可Ten的入侵变得越来越习惯和舒适，彼此完全配合的大小在内部变成他躯体的一部分，都是他无法拒绝的满足感。  
分身前段有些吐不出来精液，稀释许多的蜜液淅淅沥沥的挤出来，在依旧红肿膨胀的柱身上滑落。  
他很快就会进入下一个高潮，却迟迟悬于兴奋的高处，就是无法攀升到临界点。

张狂兴奋的神经下，肌肉快要崩溃。  
受过强力精神培训的间谍，此时真的要产生奇妙的耳鸣。或者不是耳鸣，而是呻吟的膨胀在充斥他。而两人一起发出的呼吸，宛如都带上回音。

快要释放，却没往上一步。  
他就会要抓不住理智。  
他尊严让他死命扣着那份理性，不服输的性格依旧下意识操控淫乱发软的身体，努力迎击科学家的进攻。甚至想要继续彰显自己的能力，用力挺着腰锁住体内的肉棒。  
不过他的确已经被身上这条蛇缠死了，他多少已经在Ten的身下无法向之前那般强势。  
而Ten的耐久性没被药物干涉，也就射了两次。此时硬挺的分身正在享受般的大肆进出，毫不介意对方是否承受得了。

Salyut不知道眼角的痒痛出自哪里，他的视野也有些迷幻不清。  
他是不可能哭泣的，Ten也不会相信他会哭。他只是被汗液侵入了眼角，泪水不过是神经松懈后的刺激自然而然抹上的分泌物。  
所以他双如猎鹰似的眼睛依旧明亮，却有着湿润的色泽增添上星星点点。Ten看着他那副样子，虽然不是任何屈服的意思，可变得如此想让人下口。  
而他真的这样做了。  
研究者低下身，没有任何拘束，就像饮水的兽类，优雅的伸出舌头舔上了候补生的眼角。  
“你——？！”这个行为太过意外，Salyut都不知道猛然涌出的情绪是愤怒还是震惊。他立马推开对方，却少见发现自己竟然真的有点被乱了手脚。  
Ten轻而易举抓住他的手腕，另个肩膀承受下他的推搡，纹丝不动。“就像是我设想的那样，即使你维持理智，却发生了变化。”  
“都是生理问题…！”哽了口气，Salyut挤出话。刚才被那样舔过，仅仅只是碰到到两秒，却在那个湿润下在认知被舔过后，他竟然那一刻来了感觉。  
小腹收紧，眼底瞬间被激起生理液体。而差点射出的分身已经让他腰痉挛了阵，口气都被打弱不少。  
受不了自己这样，Salyut接连用母语骂了两句，却很快被挡回嘴中。因为Ten立马用力在他体内动起来，速度之快，把Salyut刚才产生的情绪都被甩没了。  
床铺发出细微的吱呀声，Salyut除了不怜惜的使劲抓住对方稳好自己，并不心疼是不是弄痛对方。

稀少的精液总算又一次从他体内射出来，断断续续有点摸不到头。似乎已经失去释放力气的他，都是硬依靠对方的力度才从体内解脱的。  
有那么瞬间，他大脑放空，搞不懂为何在这个人身下。药劲总算从他体内流干净，细胞的喧嚣变得清晰，却不会让他被强硬的拉扯醒。  
刚要在痛苦的喘息里松下呼吸，后方的动作却又把他操得清醒过来。Ten依旧在他以内快而短距离的抽动，震着他的身体。  
膨胀到极限的阴茎摩擦体内的，原本已润滑已经失去得肉壁正在发麻，可无法摆脱那份特殊的快感。  
像是要上瘾了，Salyut不想承认。

Ten每次都射入他体内，接连两次灌入，体内已经没了空间。随着活塞运动，那些液体从他们两人交合的缝隙接触，黏在他红肿的穴口，拍打的臀部上揉合成不清的纹路。  
他本想张口叫对方不要再射进来，却硬是被对方揽住腰提了起来。  
几乎再药效后腰快不行的情况下，被对方出乎意料的有力拽起，Salyut嘴角掉落出几声细碎的呜咽抱怨。可他还是皱着眉头，抱住对方的脖子，顺着对方的力度坐起身。  
该死，他承认自己做的很爽。  
从来没有这样持久的兴奋过，而对方的技巧相当和他口味。他讨厌这样，可惜就在坐上那个准备攻击他的巨大硬物上后，他的脸距离Ten太过近。  
两人鼻息重叠，他也能听出对方的嗓音后藏着黏糊感。那张面具下，也有着作为人的兴奋。  
注意到这点，Salyut就只觉得身下再掀波动。腹内的胀痛推破他最后那点坚持。  
又来了感觉——

Ten在他体内第三次射精，Salyut有点被冲晕过去。他隐藏自己这一面，一把搂住Ten。  
两个人身体都发出颤抖。毕竟射了三次作为人的Ten也不可能不会累。即使科学家看似不动声色，却依旧发出低沉的鼻音闷哼。  
Salyut没放开对方，如同勒住猎物似的让他们这并不唯美的拥抱持续到底。化作拼死一搏纠缠的野兽，他疯狂的承受几乎要把自己撑破的浪潮。  
小腹快要接纳不下。他在对方耳后肩头发出零碎却不间断的碎吟，剩下的声音卡在胸口发痛。  
Ten也抱着他，或者说是在挣扎。他为下方的事情，没有精力和力气从Salyut的囚禁下脱离。干脆最后抱上去，挤出自己的空间，尽全力去击垮身上的人。

这次也很多，但大概也快无法继续射出更多。  
Salyut用了好长时间才让绷紧的肉体冷却些，用思维操控肢体，慢慢卸下胳膊。  
赤裸的肉体被汗水涂满，两者肤色差还是显而易见的，然而此时逐渐顺着交织的肉体化在一起。  
年轻间谍的腹内早已被对方的分泌物填满，软掉的阴茎却还没有彻底失去作用。他们好比永远没法结束的循环，感觉持久周旋其中，似乎动一下就会立马硬起来。  
而Salyut的确不想自己先输掉，就动了动屁股。Ten吞下欲出的声音，亲上Salyut的下巴。他用舌尖挑衅似的碰触对方滚烫的脸颊，底下的牙齿刮过对方下颚边缘。  
Salyut躲也躲不开。Ten不是恶意，反而是兴趣，就像是想看Salyut还能做出来什么。  
成全他这个想法吧….Salyut的精力比他自己想的都厉害，真的就坐在那里动了动几乎要脱离自己控制的腰。胸口擦上科学家白皙的胸口，贴合的温度如今失去冷暖的分割线。  
Ten在他体内又一次慢慢硬起。

“你到底要射多少进来？”Salyut咬着牙念对方。  
他的腹部已经被撑得鼓起，没有很明显，就是想吃饱后似的挺出细微的弧度。  
因为Ten似乎并不打算脱离他体内，下次肯定也会按照喜好继续注入。Salyut不知道下次自己能怎么挺过来射精期，他的手揉过腹部，像是想要保护被塞满的内部。  
“人有无限可能，”Ten的嗓子多少干哑，可他这话听着完全没有激励，反而满是恶趣味。他反手用手背贴上身上人的小腹，顺着那个被他塞到挺起的弧线，在对方饱满的肚子上毫无危机感的画了个圈。  
Salyut当然一把拍掉他手，转而用指尖揉了揉额前乱掉的刘海。右边梳理去后方的头发如今也散落到前面，带着点卷曲末梢的中长发落在脸旁，衬托出他性感的唇形是多么鲜艳红润。  
“等你精尽人亡下地狱后再说吧，”Salyut抛下这句，微微抬起一点臀部，随后迅速坐了下去。  
两人同时发出吃痛与兴奋的哼嚷，随后Salyut突破了极限，自身先强有力的动了起来。  
再次被灌满又如何？他会吃下全部，把对方的计划打乱。他会容下全部。不顾会变形的腹部，他收紧结实的腹肌将对方的欲望一次次吃下。

最后一次释放后，两个人都累到说不出话。维持着在结合的姿势，相互搭在一起。  
不用多说，他们都知道结束了。类似于平手一样，没了相互争夺和抗衡，也没了继续驰骋和贪图享受，已经够了。  
Salyut射得不多，就几股下来，此时只有顶端还软软的滴出几滴液珠。  
他的腹部胀痛盈满，无空间的内部死死撑着他的肉壁，还有对方泄掉的分身。顺着抬起腰的阵阵沉重的呼吸起伏，小腹满满的挺起似有似无的擦过Ten的腹部。

“你让我出去，”良久后Ten开口。  
可他们谁也没动，Salyut顿了几秒才咽了口干涩的喉咙，厌烦的啧了声，“急什么。”  
他太过疲倦，骑乘的姿势就像是一副麻烦的作业。他必须自己起来才可以，可惜留有余波打颤的大腿内侧肌肉让他做不到。  
好在Ten无声的容忍了几秒，给了他喘口气的机会。毕竟Salyut也不想就这样继续贴着对方，暴露自己的虚弱。所以他蓄足最后那点力气，支着对方的肩，搂着脖子投入重量，把身体拔起来。  
出乎意料的是Ten好心帮了他。Ten一只手虎口卡着他的腰上托起，一只手从大腿股下插入稳住自己的分身，半撑起他的臀部，半帮自己出来。

总算分开的两个人，都发出一阵沉长的喘息。尤其是弓起后背的Salyut，一边把对方吐出来，一边辅伏在对方耳边发出含糊迷离的嗓音，气息统统喷洒在Ten的耳畔。  
随后他无法移动腿移开身体，而是一分开就坐下去，压在了Ten的腿上。Ten这次没催促他，也没推开，却也没再搂住。只是坐在那里，任由身上的人把身体压在怀里，迎来短暂的休息。  
Salyut清晰的感觉到内部满满的液体随着重量再也收不住的垂落，从他还没合上的小口上倾泻而下。  
就像是把肚子里多余的东西弄出来，他下意识用了点力气，赤裸裸的将体温闷热的精液挤出体内，收缩着后方的洞口，洒在Ten的腿根和睾丸上。  
液体粘满他们肌肤贴合缝隙，顺去了床铺。

“不要弄在这里，”Ten叮嘱了句。  
Salyut只是好笑的提了下肩，却没有停止。  
反正他也阻止不了，更何况这么多也不是他放进去的，便肆无忌惮的让液体接连从后方流出。  
“都是你的，还给你。”他放轻的声音下，还是讽刺了句。  
Ten的鼻息在他耳边呼了声，吹起了他的发梢。总觉得这个人露出了他没见过的表情，可惜Salyut看不到。  
“刚才那句是调情吗？” Ten觉得这场实验很棒。他发现了更多事情，比如他的欲望走向。  
“不要自作多情了，”Salyut应句，却提起嘴角无声的乐了下，“才不是呢。”

Salyut从来不找这个怪人。自这次以后也没怎么碰面。  
可当Ten遇到他时，打开了实验室的门后，Salyut还是走了进去。  
那个味道持久留在两人身上，如同污渍似的抹不掉，却又像是一个争斗结束后，擦上的永久痕迹。  
过去的兴奋，过去的激烈，过去的兴致，统统刻在里面。不需要抹除。


End file.
